A conventional upper slewing body is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. FIG. 6 of Patent Literature 1 discloses an upper slewing body, which includes a slewing frame and a deck connected to the slewing frame. The deck supports components, such as a cab (operator room), at a lower side thereof. The deck and the slewing frame are interconnected through a deck supporting member.